Anything
by Ginga aka KTB
Summary: Itachi's life before while growing up


Title: Anything Author: Ginga aka KTB Summary: Bit of Itachi's past and what most important to him. Rating: PG A/N: I have to say that I like Itachi ever since I saw him on paper. Why? Because he intrigues me. We know so little of his past and yet so much of it. I just felt like putting two and two together. Oh, and the last bit is from the manga in book 17. Just as a warning. No, this is not meant to be shounen ai or anything of that nature, but I am definitely not against it, if that's what you're wondering. ^^ Enjoy and review!  
  
***  
  
Itachi had loved someone more than anyone else had. With everything he had done, it was all for that one special person. All the actions he had taken at the final moment before he shed his country's loyalty was for not only for his own benefit, but also for the one he cherished.  
  
He loved Sasuke very much.  
  
His childhood was like none others in the fact that he had the strongest gift to destroy others with skill and precision. His father nurtured his skills at a very early age, and by the time he was seven years of age, he was able to among the ranks of almost any mid-level chounin. Yet, when he was only five, his mother came with the news that would change his life.  
  
***  
  
"Itachi, would you please come in for a minute."  
  
The young boy looked up from his practice dummy and wiped the small beads of sweat that covered his forehead. He had been training for most of the morning and he figured his mother wanted him to come in for a small luncheon. Itachi threw the last kunai he held in his hand to the dummy and smiled as it hit dead center of the stomach target. He was getting better and better with each training session. His parents were even thinking of placing him in the last year of the academy.  
  
Walking inside he noticed his father was absent from the kitchen. This wasn't very unusual normally, but this week he had been called off duty because of an injury he had received on a mission. Itachi allowed his curiosity to show through.  
  
"Your father went to talk to the elders. It's nothing."  
  
Itachi saw the smile that appeared on his mother's face and then knew it must be more than 'nothing.' His mother rarely, if ever smiled like that in his presence. Whatever she has to say must be important.  
  
"Itachi, what I'm going to tell you will change your role in this family forever. You'll have more responsibility than before, but your father and I know you can handle it. You do so well with everything you have so far. Do you understand? "  
  
Itachi nodded and his mother let the smile grow bigger. She took his small hands into hers and said in a smooth voice something Itachi never thought he would ever hear his mother say.  
  
"I'm having a baby."  
  
***  
  
It was only nine months later that Itachi would meet his younger brother.  
  
It was only mere seconds that would pass for Itachi to realize he loved the other.  
  
When he trained outdoors in the early days, he remembered hearing Sasuke's wails and then the silence of his mother's coos. Itachi had often wondered if his mother did that with his when he was that young. She must have, because it was very hard to ignore a crying baby at anytime of the day or night.  
  
When he wasn't training, Itachi watched his little brother sleep during his naps. The little puffs of air coming out his nose and in only seconds later. Itachi watched his mother feed Sasuke and watched his little body lie on his stomach trying to take in the world around him.  
  
Itachi loved to watch Sasuke.  
  
Only three years later, Itachi graduated from the academy. He was the youngest to ever enter and graduate. All that and to be at the top of his class. Yet, all his classmates looked at his with hard eyes. Their parents looked at him with eyes that were harsher than their kin. The older ninjas looked at him with jealousy and alert. His parents seemed indifferent to what was going on and congratulated him all the same.  
  
But it was Sasuke that went over and hugged his brother. It was Sasuke Itachi hugged back. It was Sasuke Itachi vented his worries and tears to.  
  
Sasuke was too young to remember.  
  
A couple of years passed and at the age of ten, Itachi was already a chounin level ninja. The other ninjas became worrisome. Some even heckled and hazed him. His parents were beginning to show signs of wariness around him. Sasuke cared for him all the same.  
  
***  
  
"Nii-san, can we go now?"  
  
Sasuke was standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips. It would be the fifth time in the past hour he had asked the same question; Itachi had counted.  
  
"Only a few more minutes and I'll be finished."  
  
Sasuke scoffed.  
  
"Why don't you have mother do it for you. She did mine."  
  
Itachi smiled sadly and didn't reply.  
  
"Nii-san, just have mother do it. I want to see the fireworks!"  
  
"No need for mother. I did it myself. Let's go."  
  
Itachi didn't think he did too badly in dressing in his yukata by himself. He knew he didn't need or even want his mother's help. It was something he had come to terms with recently.  
  
Outside at the fair, people were dressed in all kinds of patterns and styles. Itachi watched how Sasuke's eyes would light up every few minutes with each new design and color.  
  
"Nii-san, can I have that?"  
  
Sasuke pointed to a stand that sold lollipops. Itachi nodded and bought the treat for his brother. Sasuke thanked him and sucked on the sugar with his little mouth.  
  
They traveled to the ponds where many were waiting for the firework show to begin. It was just the night for Itachi to forget all the sneers, heckles and pressures that had been focused on him in the past few years. He looked over to see Sasuke's face light up in such a way that made Itachi smile. He hadn't smiled like this for a long time.  
  
"Nii-san, the fireworks have started. Nii-san, what's wrong?"  
  
It had taken Itachi that phrase to realize he was laughing and crying at the same time.  
  
***  
  
Itachi had noticed from the beginning that their parents hadn't nurtured Sasuke's talent as they had with his when he was his brother's age. Why should they be so afraid? It wasn't as if Itachi was a threat to him or any other leaf village inhabitant.  
  
All this changed for the worst when Itachi's talents as a chounin were good enough for him to be accepted as a jounin, and ultimately an anbu. His father had been against Itachi becoming recognized as something that was as high as he was, but knew he was only against this because he was afraid. His mother was supportive as much as she needed to be, no more, no less. As for all the others around him, they were distrusting and even when they didn't show it, scared. It was unnatural for a 13 - year old to be as strong as someone who had more that 10 years experience.  
  
Sasuke was as wonderful as he'd ever be. The boy wanted to become just like him. Wanted to learn all the moves, Itachi had learned to perfect at his age. Itachi only taught him what he thought he should know. He wanted Sasuke to be a normal as possible, even if that meant he had to stay weaker for the time being.  
  
Being an anbu was something he didn't mind doing. To catch wanted rogues and to protect the village was something Itachi felt was useless. Why defend something that doesn't even trust you? It was pointless, but brought in money for the family and the village. It kept the wheels in motion for just one more day.  
  
***  
  
"Aren't you tired? You've been out all night and this morning."  
  
Itachi shook his head. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. He was tired and a bit hungry, but he'd never admit it to anyone.  
  
"You don't have to lie, you know. Someone as young as you can only go on for so long before."  
  
"I'm fine. Really."  
  
The person how stood by him moved as if he were to walk away, but in a quick motion brought a kunai up to Itachi's throat.  
  
Itachi acted as if there was nothing there.  
  
"If you were fine, you would easily block that. You should go home."  
  
Itachi sighed. Some people just didn't understand.  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"What doesn't?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Go home and get some rest. Come back when you feel like it."  
  
Itachi felt the blade take leave of the soft skin of his throat. He looked up and saw the man who had disturbed him.  
  
"Yes, Kakashi-san."  
  
***  
  
It hadn't been the first time Kakashi would talk to him. He seemed to be close friends with some one in the family clan. He also seemed to take an interest in Sasuke. The little heir was all Itachi thought he meant to him. It angered Itachi to no end. He didn't hate this man; it was quite the opposite really. He knew he could quite possibly trust him. But in the end he refused.  
  
Sasuke would be the only one.  
  
***  
  
"Nii-san, where are you going now?"  
  
The small voice almost startled Itachi as he was putting on his sandals. Turning around to Sasuke he saw that the boy looked like he had just woken up. At least now Itachi wouldn't blame himself for waking him.  
  
"I have somewhere I need to be. Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
"Nii-san! How can you say that when you always go off late at night and during the day? I can stay up if I want to."  
  
Sasuke was about to turn around, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.  
  
"Forgive me, Sasuke?"  
  
Was all Itachi said and Sasuke put on a look that was full of child- like frustration.  
  
"Fine, but only this once. You do this all the time! I hardly get to see you around anymore."  
  
Itachi looked towards the door. He didn't want Sasuke to know that anything was wrong, he at least owed that much to his little brother.  
  
"I'll try not to worry you."  
  
Itachi pulled his brother into a loose hug, which Sasuke's embarrassed cries of "Let go" and "Stop" made Itachi smile.  
  
"Goodnight, little brother."  
  
***  
  
In the end they had all hurt him in some way. Even his own mother and father had betrayed him. They were all afraid of him, while he hadn't done anything except live as a ninja. He was trained to be a strong ninja. It was what they had all wanted, right?  
  
Itachi hurt inside, but he didn't show it on the outside because of one thing.  
  
Sasuke  
  
He wanted it all to end before someone else like him was brought into the world. Someone just as strong and just as feared. Soon it would all end and then he would give a reason for people to fear him and hate him.  
  
It was only a matter of time.  
  
***  
  
"Nii-san."  
  
Itachi turned to see his younger brother standing behind in by the doorway. It was something that they had both become used to over the past year or so. It was almost a daily ritual that Sasuke would ask Itachi if he could teach him something and today was going to be no different.  
  
"Will you teach me shuriken jutsu, today?"  
  
"I'm in hurry right now. Father could probably teach you."  
  
"But shuriken jutsu is one of your best skills. I know I'm only a kid"  
  
Itachi knew his brother almost enjoyed asking every morning, but sometimes he felt bad for having his brother think it was his fault for having him get in the way.  
  
"I know it's weird of me to ask you."  
  
Itachi motion Sasuke to 'come' and his brother thinking there would still be time ran to him. Put Itachi placed to fingers between Sasuke's head and himself.  
  
"Forgive me, Sasuke. Maybe later."  
  
Itachi was so used the phrase it had just slipped out. This was probably going to be the last time that this interaction would ever occur between them. The last time he'll see Sasuke like this for a while.  
  
"I have some things I need to do. I don't have time today."  
  
"All the time it's 'Forgive me, Sasuke' and then the forehead. Then I see it's always something 'today'."  
  
Itachi stood up and didn't look back. It would be for the best in the end. It would be the last time Sasuke would ever smile at him.  
  
***  
  
Thanks for reading! 


End file.
